Not A Simple Kind Of Life
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Takato and the rest of the tamers went to the Digital World looking for their Digimon. Takato feels broken after a fight with one of his friends. What will happen when he sees himself stuck with the last person he wanted to be. Will Takato survive this?
1. Chapter 1: Stuck With The Last Person I

Not A Simple Kind Of Life

By: The Smashfriends

Freak: A new fic from us.

Aerisakura: We don't know how long it will be but we do know that it won't have many chapters.

Logan: Hope you like it and you read it til the end.

MMX2: This fic takes place a few months after the D-Reaper.

Freak: Anything else will be explained as the fic advances so….

Logan: Wait to know.

Terriermon: You know it! They don't own Digimon.

Chapter 1: Stuck With The Last Person I Wanted To Be.

_'I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!'-Shinji Ikari, NGE._

_'I won't give up even if I'm scared'-Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy VII._

_'I don't wanna be alone anymore…..'-Eriol Carol, Final Fantasy IX._

_ 'Go on…Blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my fault!'-Adelbert Steiner, Final Fantasy IX._

Takato was lost in thought, he was remembering how was he stuck in this situation and avoided at all cost eye contact with the person in front of him, they had had an argument and he had said some things he would rather keep them buried in his mind and heart and never ever let them out. They had been in silence for several minutes if not hours, doing the same, avoiding eye contact and not speaking to each other, he was angered with himself and with the person in front of him-Rika.

They were in the Digimon World and they had been stuck together when….well, it will better start from the very beginning of this mess, less than a week after the D-Reaper……

It was a bright sunny morning of a Saturday and Takato had finally reunited the courage enough to tell Jeri he liked her, as it was usual, all the tamers including Jeri, though she doesn't have a Digimon anymore, not that anyone else had a Digimon right there, but hers, as you must remember, was….deleted, and the rest of the Digimon were back at their world but even with that little detail between them, they still called themselves Tamers and they reunited every Saturday to talk of the "old days" and to dream about going back to the Digi-World for their partners, and it was always Takato who start it, some would follow it and other preferred to ignore him.

That day Takato arrived late, not that he ever arrived early, this day seemed to be no different from the others, but Takato wanted to think otherwise, if everything went as he hoped, today could be one of the best days of his life…..or the worse day of his life if things went as he feared.

As soon as he arrived, he sweat dropped at the sight of Kazu and Kenta being in their "hyper-fan" mode with Ryo, who was trying his best to take them off him, and at that Takato couldn't help but smile a little, he didn't liked Ryo that much and see him like that was quite entertaining, He then turned around to see what were doing everyone else.

To his right, he saw Rika resting against a tree, her eyes closed, she was probably bored, Takato smiled a little at her, remembering how she used to be, though she still tried to keep her cold attitude, after all, she had a reputation to keep. She only showed her full D.I.Q. attitude towards Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and, in some occasions, towards him, Henry was, probably, the smartest and kept himself away from her while Jeri was the one that almost didn't or didn't at all received the D.I.Q. treatment and at that his smiled widened and it was just at that moment that Rika chose to open her eyes and turned to look….or better said glare at him, she probably sensed his stare, her eyes narrowed disappearing the smile of his face, making him turn red at the same time that a cold sweat covered his face, he gulped and she turned her glare somewhere else, he then hung his head and sighed in relief.

He continued to look around for the rest of his friends, specially looking for Jeri, but he didn't had to look far, she was seated next to Rika, and was laughing at the scene that Kazu, Kenta and Ryo displayed, Takato gulped and before walking towards her he tried to look for Henry who wasn't around and he wondered what could have happened but before he could get worried he saw Jeri waving at him, blinking and turning red again he walked towards her, gulping not just because he was nervous of speaking with Jeri but also because he was slightly scared of Rika, but taking his chances he walked towards the two girls.

As he got there he greeted the two girls receiving only an answer from Jeri, unless you cont frowning and glaring as an answer to a greeting, trying to ignore the glaring he was receiving and as soon as he was comfortable he said "You know where's Henry?"

"Suzie came with him and then asked for something to eat and before she started to cry, he took he to find something to eat" Jeri answered smiling.

"And what are you guys…uh…girls going?" Takato asked trying his best to control his incredibly fast beating heart.

"What else? Looking at the three stooges fight" Rika answered with a bored and annoyed tone, Takato laughed at that and Jeri shook her head.

"Hey guys, why don't you play cards yourselves?" Jeri said excitedly.

"That would be equally or even more boring" Rika said closing her eyes again.

And before Takato could say anything to defend himself, Jeri said "Hey Rika, why don't you teach Takato to play cards?"

"Hmph! As if he could learn anything" "I don't need her to teach me! I been practicing…" "As if that is going to help a goggle-brain like you" "Why don't you just…." "Finish that sentence goggles and you will never live to see another day!" again before Takato could say anything else Jeri interrupt them and said "Takato why don't we go to look for Henry?"

She stood up and dusted her dress and walked away slowly and waiting for him, Takato and Rika blinked at the same time and looked at Jeri for a second, then Takato stood up and went after her while Rika glared at Takato to then turn to look at the "three stooges".

"What got her in a bad mood?" Takato said as soon as he reached her, and Jeri was silent for a moment as if thinking.

"Maybe she was just bored and thought it would be fun to pick on you" Jeri said after a few second of giving it some thought. Takato remained silent thinking about he was just told but before being lost in thought as he used to do, he remembered what he wanted to tell Jeri and then he reunited all his courage to say what he thought his heart wanted to say.

"Jeri, could I….tell you something?" Takato said and stopped walking, hoping not to be to scared and not saying what he intended to say.

"You can tell me anything you want Takato" Jeri said stopping as well and turned to look at him.

Now Takato felt even more nervous and again prayed for having enough courage, he took a deep breath and finally said "Jeri I…I..l-li..like yo-u"

Jeri blinked, she sure wasn't expecting that, she gave some thought at what to say, how to answer to that and after s few seconds that seemed like years to Takato, she finally said "I…I'm…I use to have a crush on you Takato, but….after what happened with Beelzemon…I could never look at you in the same way than before and my feelings have changed and….I'm sorry Takato but I like someone else….and I think you try to figure out your feelings because I think you like someone else" with that said, Jeri turned to look ahead and saw Henry and Suzie walking slowly, she smiled and waved at them and then ran to them leaving a thoughtful Takato behind.

_'Who?' was all Takato could think about, he wondered who Jeri liked and who could he like besides Jeri, looking at Jeri one of his questions found an answer and he sadly looked at the ground, at the same time that he figured out who Jeri liked he knew of who was Jeri talking about but right now….all that was in his head, in his heart, was that Jeri had rejected him, she liked Henry and he didn't felt like staying around them anymore so he slowly turned away and walked but then he started to run as fast as he could._

He liked Jeri, he did knew that, and it did hurt to hear what she had said and even more seeing her with her best human friend and he had to leave….it still hurt, his heart ached and he felt it sinking, emptiness overcoming him. Minutes later, after had been running for a while, he finally slowed down, tears now running down his face, a pressure in his chest making him have problems to breath, sobbing softly he place his arm over his eyes, his shoulders shaking with each sob and he stayed there, standing like that, just letting himself cry his sorrows not caring if anyone saw him.

It was now more than ever that he missed Guilmon, though Guilmon may not understand why he cried, he would be there trying to cheer him up, and it was then that Takato promised himself to look for a way to bring back his best friend.

Sniffing, he took his arm off his eyes and continued to walk, tears still streaked down his face, but now they were less than before, he looked at the ground not caring that he bumped into some people, he was so immersed in his thoughts to even notice or to even care to the rude remarks that people made of him….that was until he bumped with someone who pushed him back rudely, looking up he saw Rika glaring at him.

"Crying? I hope you be crying for a very good reason and not just because a bee threatened with sting you" Rika said smirking, waiting for the usual "explosive" angry reply from the goggle-headed tamer, but none came, Takato just continued to stare blankly at her as tears continued to fall. Rika just raised an eyebrow at his and as she was about to make a nasty remark at him, Takato surprised her by throwing his arms around her and sobbing on her shoulder.

Blinking several times not quite understanding what happened, Rika tried to keep her balance, seconds later, her brain finally came to realize that the goggle-head was hugging her, and not just hugging her but crying on her too and in front of a crowd, looking round them, she saw the passing people giving them odd looks, a pinkish hue covered her cheeks and she tried to push the goggle-head of her to no avail, Takato had a strong grip on her and she finally decided to use a threat followed maybe by violence.

"Ok. goggle-head, if you don't let go of me I will have to hurt you badly as to break every bone in your body!" Rika threatened but again to no avail, she sighed, she had warned him what would happen and she surely would beat him now.

Rika prepared her self to punch Takato on the ribs but as inches before her fist made contact with his ribs he finally spoke and what he said made her stop in her tracks "It's Jeri"

It was well know by everyone that Takato liked Jeri and she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that if he was crying it was because he had been rejected by the puppet girl, and for some odd reason this knowledge stopped her from beating the goggle-head, sighing in annoyance and tiredness, Rika, with a lot of effort, raised her hand and patted Takato on the back with one hand while the other was balled in a fist.

A few minutes passed and Takato's sods were less frequent but Rika could still feel he was crying for she could feel his tears since his cheeks were to close to hers for her annoyance, her free hand was resting on one of his shoulders hoping that in that way he would stop crying and, more importantly, stop hugging her, of course she could just knee him and that would be it, she would be free but she just couldn't do that and already being desperate or maybe because she just wanted to make him feel better, you decide, she stopped the patting and just hugged the goggle-head back and just said "Don't worry Takato, you are not alone. I'm here for you"

Rika didn't really know why she said that but she was thankful she did since seconds later Takato had stopped crying but still held on her, she sighed in relief and now she just had to make him let go of her, but she didn't had to do anything else, Takato sniffed one more time and let go of her sniffing again. His eyes were puffy red, they were almost dull and for some odd reason that bothered Rika.

Takato looked at the ground, knowing or believing that if he looked at her eyes he would find that she is looking at him with anger and probably hate and right now that was the last thing he needed, he wasn't sure if Jeri was right but he did knew that he cared in some way for Rika and seeing that she hated him in this moment would only make him feel worse since if he did cared for her in that way it would mean that the both girls he had feelings for didn't cared for him and to find that in the same day wouldn't be so good, for now he had a little of hope that Rika could care for him after what she just said.

"Thanks…and….sorry" Takato finally said noticing that he had soaked her shirt's shoulder; he still avoided any eye contact.

"Forget about it" Rika said and after that there was a silent, she was to avoiding eye contact with him not wanting to see him like that and actually feel worried for him, she wanted to go home but she had to say something or rather know something before leaving but of course her pride wouldn't let her ask fully what she wanted to know and she only said "Better?"

Takato smiled sadly at her and nodded not trusting his voice; he was still looking at the ground.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Again Takato nodded not looking up.

"I have to go" Rika said and started to walk away but sensing his eyes on her, she mentally cursed herself for what she was about to say and stopped, not looking back at him she said "If you need to talk….you can talk with me"

"Th-thanks" Takato said, the sadness still evident in his voice making Rika almost wince, she only nodded and left.

Takato continued to stare at anything but Rika, anger and the wish to be as far away from Rika only increasing after the memories, he turned to glare at the bonfire in the middle of them, they were in the open since they didn't found a better place to rest though he wasn't tired as to sleep he was tired of walking and of all this not to mention he felt sick.

He didn't mind being in the Digi-World but he was bothered by being with Rika. How could everything end like this after that day, when it seemed that something could have bloom between them?

Takato frowned; things between them weren't this bad before planning in going to the Digi-World, they were giving the "silent treatment" to each other but being alone in the Digital World made them start talking….or better said arguing…..again, Takato was not only angered by Rika's words but he was also hurt, so very hurt but he won't give her the joy of see him crying as he had decided and promised himself, it didn't matter how much it hurt, he could even say that it hurt even more than when Jeri "rejected" him but he was not going to cry. He turned his head away clenching his fist and closing his eyes and remembered the events after that day.

Takato woke up late that day, it has been two days after he confessed his feelings to Jeri and was rejected and was remembering what she said about him liking someone else, he was still confused by it but he was starting to believe it, he hadn't gone out of his house unless his parents asked him to go to buy something they needed at the market and in one of those errands he saw Rika.

He was happy to see her, after all, somehow Kazu and Kenta had found out what happened and they had been making fun of him and he didn't even want to think about Jeri or Henry, the problem was that Rika seemed angered, nothing new but this time she was almost fuming.

"Hi Rika" Takato greeted as cheerful as he could.

"WHAT?" Rika snapped at him.

"…..How are you?" Takato tried again.

Rika sighed exasperatedly and said nothing, at what Takato gulped and again trying to talk with her, he said "Want to walk with me? I have to run an errand for my parent"

Rika again said nothing but nodded following him, and it wasn't long after that when Takato tried again to have a conversation with her "So….what's wrong?"

"What? Aren't you the one who want to complain about the puppet-girl being with your best friend?" Rika said, the anger very noticeable in her voice, Takato was slightly hurt by her words, not just because it was a sore subject but because she used to hurt him.

"I…no. I wanted to know if YOU are alright, you seem upset" Takato said, trying to ignore the comment about Jeri and the hurt feeling this caused. Rika remained silent after that.

"………………I'm fine!" Rika replied still angered.

"But…" Takato couldn't finish his sentence as she turned to glare at him making him bite his lower lip to not talk anymore and looked at the ground sadly, he was happy that the other day she was nice to him and he hoped that she could continue being nice to him, she had comforted him and he wanted to comfort her.

"……………………Akiyama asked me to be his girlfriend" Rika said after a moment of silence.

Takato eyes widened and he couldn't help asking "And what did you say?" _'Please, tell me you said no' he finished in his head._

"……….I say nothing" was all Rika answered, but that wasn't enough to make Takato be at ease, knowing Ryo he would keep trying, but then again, Rika is supposed to hate him, so there wasn't anything to be afraid of, right?

Takato then though that to tell Rika now that he thought or better said, that he had developed feeling for her might not be a so bright idea now, she is already angered by Ryo and she might take it all on him and that wouldn't be good, but at least he would ask her to hang out with him but even before he finished that thought, Rika had left without saying anything else to him. He sighed sadly and continued with his errands.

It had been almost a week and Takato continued to avoid everyone else and he had wanted to see Rika but luck wasn't on his side, it was either that she was avoiding him or she just didn't get out of her house at all…and she didn't want to respond to his phone calls. But today, was going back to his usual life and he will face Jeri and Henry and tell them he was happy for them and at last but not lest important he will take his risk and tell Rika how he feels about her.

So, Takato went running all the way to the park, wishing this would be a good day (SF/N: Kind of Déjà vu, don't you think?), soon he arrived and saw his friends, all of them were there, even Rika and everyone seemed to be doing as usual except of course that now Jeri and Henry sat together, and to his relief, Rika was there, she was sitting under the three watching the "three stooges" playing cards. Just by seeing her, Takato could already feel himself blushing but before going with her, he will talk with Jeri and Henry.

Slowly, he walked towards them, as soon as Jeri saw him, she smiled at him and was relieved when he smiled back.

"Hey Takato" Henry said with nervousness, hoping that his best friend wasn't mad at him.

"Hi Henry….I wanted to…tell you guys…that, I'm happy for you, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted" Takato said and smiled at them.

"You don't need to be sorry Takato" Jeri said and Henry smiled giving him a hand shake.

"Well now, I don't want to be the third wheel so….I'm going over there" Takato said pointing to Rika.

"Yeah right, Takato" Jeri said giggling, Henry raised an eyebrow not really understanding and Takato quickly turned away so they couldn't see his cheeks turning red and he just waved his hand and walked towards Rika.

"He-hey" Takato said as he slowly sat next to Rika fearing that she would tell him to go.

"Hey goggles" Rika replied making Takato smile since she didn't said it with anger or annoyance.

"It's been a while since the last time I saw you…or talk to you" Takato said, facing the "show" that Kazu, Kenta and Ryo provided but he was looking at Rika with the corner of his eyes, he got no answer and he sighed tiredly, he was having second thoughts about saying anything he had wanted to say.

"He asked again" Rika said catching Takato out of guard.

Takato blinked several times until that statement got through his head, then his eyes widened and he turned to look at her, to say that he was worried by the fact that her tone of voice held no anger would be an understatement, so looking down and hoping his fears and worries were just that he said "And….what…was….yo-your answer?"

"....................I said yes"

After that answer, Takato he turned his head away from her and then he looked down, he said nothing and just stared at his feet, again he felt his heart sinking, he hung his shoulders and felt a knot on his stomach and throat. Again emptiness filled his heart, a piercing pain going through him, he did his best in holding back his tears, there wasn't anything he could say or he wanted to say and even if there was something he could say, Rika wouldn't listen, she had stood up and walked towards Ryo who had just called her and she went to him without even looking back at Takato nor saying anything else.

Takato took a deep breath and stood up, he decided to go back home, he had started to feel sick and wanted to go home and rest, he felt as if life had been drawn out of him, his eyes had lost the shine that they held a few minutes ago. Sighing sadly, he stood up and started a slow walk back home.

He hadn't walked that far when he felt someone taping on his shoulder, he turned to see at Jeri and Henry standing there with worried faces. Jeri hugged him again and could only said "I'm sorry Takato"

Henry now understood what Jeri had meant moments ago and he felt bad for his friend and patted him on the shoulder, Takato looked at him and smiled briefly, it was a sad smile that disappeared as soon as Henry saw it.

Jeri let go of Takato and she was trying to find words that could give some comfort to Takato but before she could even think of one, Takato spoke first.

"Could you guys help me to find a portal to the Digital World and look for our friends?" Takato said, the sadness in his voice almost made Jeri and Henry wince distracting them of the petition Takato made but soon his words sink in both of his friends' heads and they looked at him shocked.

"I know it will be difficult….and I'm so sorry Jeri, I know it will be hard on you but I miss Guilmon terrible…..and I need him" Takato said, the sorrow still present in his voice but this time his words were heard as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Jeri did felt sad for not having Leomon anymore, but she would help her friend, she told herself to be strong and nodded at him smiling though her eyes were watery. Henry smiled too and said "You can count on me, we will find our Digimon"

"Should…should we tell the others?" Jeri asked afraid that she could upset Takato again.

"…..Let's tell them after we find a way to go back" Takato said, his gaze lowering at his feet again, Henry and Jeri just nodded.

A few days passed without success, they even asked Henry's father if he knew of a way but the result was the same. One afternoon Takato went to Guilmon's hut or what used to be his hut and sat there, he had almost lost all hope, he remembered that he had seen a portal here a month or so ago but now it was gone. He then thought of the Digi-gnomes, they were supposed to make any wish come true and he remembered or at least he thought he had seen one the other day so why wouldn't it make his wish to go back to the Digital World true.

He tightened his grip on his D-Ark, and wished again to go to the Digi-World but nothing happened, he tried again and waited for several minutes but nothing happened, he looked at his D-Ark, he remembered when Guilmon's Digi-egg was inside his previous D-Ark.

Takato closed his eyes and took his D-Ark close to him placing him near his heart, as if he was hugging it, he may thought it was Guilmon who he was hugging and he whispered softly "Guilmon you don't know how much I miss you….I wish….I wish you could be here with me…Guilmon" (Logan: This is the part where a tear falls from his eye to the D-Ark and the portal to the Digi-World magically appears XDD, no, sorry but have you noticed that something like that always happens in the anime, a tear falls and then everything is solved, so…..let's just continue with the fic).

Takato walked out of the hut and placed his D-Ark around his neck as he used, he sighed and was about to leave to his house when he heard something like a giggle, he quickly turned around.

"I knew there was one around here!!" Takato said happily as he saw a Digi-gnome flying around the hut to then land on the roof of the hut. Takato smiled, probably the first happy smile he gave after the event with Rika.

The little Digi-gnome laughed again and tilted his head to the side and stared at Takato as he walked back to the hut's entrance.

"Hey, could you….help me?" Takato said unsure of what to say and the Digi-gnome just laughed/giggled again nodding.

"Could…could you, please open a portal to the Digi-World?" Takato pleaded, and the Digi-gnome laughed/giggled again and went flying inside the hut, Takato went quickly after it to see the portal where it used to be, he smiled and chuckled a little, he would be seeing Guilmon again.

Takato didn't lose more time and ran to see Henry, when he got there he wasn't surprised to see that Jeri was there, so he told them about the portal and now they started to plan where to leave and what to take with them.

The next day, Henry, Jeri and Takato went to the park to see the others and tell them the news, Henry and Jeri let Takato be the one in telling them, and of course Takato decided to tell Rika first.

As they were in the park, Takato scanned the place in search of Rika, and again she was near the three, she was, for the moment, alone and he smiled at his good luck and ran to her.

"Rika!!" Takato said and when he was in front of her he stopped to catch his breath between pants. Rika looked at him oddly but waited for him to tell her whatever he had to say but it wouldn't be so easy.

"Hey Rika, I need to talk with you in private" came Ryo's voice as soon as he noticed Takato was there, it seemed as if he was running to, Takato didn't give much thought about it.

"Talk with you later goggles" Rika said as she walked away.

Takato, finally recovered, tried to stop Rika but Ryo place his hand on Takato's shoulder and held him there and said "Go goggles, she is with me now"

Takato was dumfounded at that, he really didn't understand what he mean by that but after hearing what Ryo said next, he understood perfectly what it meant.

"You really thought Rika was going to chose you over me? Ha! Think again goggle-boy. And I don't think she will be talking to you later so….get lost" Ryo said smirking (Freak: That was kind of OOC don't you think? But think about this, Rika started to change from a very coldhearted person to someone not so coldhearted after she meet Takato, that would be reason enough to make the Digimon King nervous or afraidof losing Rika to the goggle-head, for that, his extremely cocky attitude).

Takato narrowed his eyes at him and pushed his arm off him and said out loud, for everyone around to hear "Fine! Then only Jeri, Henry and I will go back to the Digi-World to look for our Digimon"

With that said, everyone turned to look at him with stunned faces, Ryo was the first to recover from the shock and said "Right, I think those goggles are cutting the blood from running to your brain"

"It's true, for the last few days we have been looking for a portal and now Takato found it. We can go back to the Digital World whenever we want" Henry said saying Takato's name louder than the rest of the words.

"Hey Takato. Why didn't you tell us anything?" Kazu asked almost hurt.

"Well….ummm…" "Does it matter, the point is that we can go to look for the Digimon" Jeri helped Takato when he couldn't answer the question.

"Fine, we forgive you. So when are we going?" Kazu said and Kenta nodded besides him for support.

"Tomorrow" Henry said seeing that Takato continue to glare and narrow his eyes at Ryo.

"So soon!" Kenta said beating Kazu to do say it.

"Well, we found out yesterday and we decided to go as soon as possible" Takato said turning away from Ryo and walking towards Henry and Jeri.

"Who make you the leader?" Ryo said annoyed but everyone including Rika ignored him and agreed in leaving tomorrow, since their parents already knew of them and the Digi-World it would be easy to explain or they could just deceive them.

Tomorrow they will be leaving to the Digital World in search of their Digimon, a new adventure would start and Takato hoped that Ryo didn't continued to bother him and that Rika realized what kind of jerk Ryo was.

That night, Takato didn't dare to tell his parents that he was leaving back to the Digi-World, but he wrote them a letter and then picked some bread and went out of his house, he will wait for the other at Guilmon's shed.

Takato reached Guilmon's shed and waited for morning to come, not too much after he arrived he fell sleep waiting for his friends.

The next morning, when he woke, he saw Rika seated in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking at him. He couldn't help but blush at that, good thing that he hadn't had any dream or his blush would have covered his whole body.

"I wanted to talk to you goggles" Rika said, Takato couldn't identify the emotions that her voice held.

"What about?" was all he could think as a reply.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were looking for a way to go back to the Digimon World? You know better than anybody how much I want Renamon back, I would have liked to help" Rika said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well….the last time I saw you, you didn't seem to have much time to talk to me so…how was I suppose to tell you? Besides, what if I tell you I wanted to look for a way to go there and look for our Digimon and then I failed, what would you have said to that?" Takato said daring to look at her eyes, it was a goof thing that no one was around or he wouldn't even dare to talk to her.

"What? You really think I would make fun of you if that were to happen Takato? And I would have helped you if you asked me to or what? Was it because you don't like Ryo?" Rika said not braking eye contact with Takato.

"……..I thought I wasn't the only one to dislike him" Takato said and when he said that he did looked away fearing that she could read his feelings for her in his eyes.

"That's none of your business goggle-head" Rika said turning to look away as well.

"Yeah whatever" Takato said now crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me that you dislike him because you are jealous of him?" Rika said now turning to look at him.

Takato's eyes widened, he feared that she had find out that he loved her and that he could be jealous of Ryo for that, and his fear only increased when he heard her chuckle.

"That's what it is, isn't? You are jealous of him because he is better at playing cards and as a tamer than you" Rika said smirking at Takato.

Takato's fear dissipated at those words, it dissipated to be replaced with anger, those words also hurt him but he wouldn't give her that, he would not let her see how much her words hurt him, he will not cry and then he only showed anger.

"That he is a better Tamer than me! Ha! That arrogant and pompous jerk is not better than me as a Tamer! He might be better than me at playing cards but not as a tamer" Takato now yelled, forgetting of the possibility of the others arriving and hearing their conversation.

"Yeah right goggles, keep telling yourself that and you might get to really a good tamer someday not like now. That if that pathetic excuse of a Digimon that you call your Digimon Partner survived in the Digi-World" Rika said with anger and mockery.

Takato hurt was starting to win over his anger, the simple thought of her thinking so low of him hurt him and he could feel the stinging in his eyes and he could let her see him like that but he couldn't let things like that, and he knew what he was about to said was something he will regret but right now he didn't cared as much.

"At least my Digimon knows that I care for him, not like a tamer that has a heart so cold that could match IceDevimon's" with that said, Takato got out of the shed to wait for his friends outside not even looking at her again.

Outside, Takato was already starting to regret what he said but before he went back to apologize, he sat on the stone steps and hugged his legs trying to think of anything else but Rika, so then he thought of Guilmon and what will he do when he found him.

An hour passed when Henry and Jeri finally arrived, both of them greeted Takato and asked if someone else had arrived.

"Only Rika, she is inside if you want to talk to her….thought I don't advise you to, she went back to the 'I will bite you head off' mode again" Takato said, sticking with his anger and continuing to ignore his pain.

Henry and Jeri looked at each other to then look with worry at their friend and decided to seat nest to him and wait for the rest of the gang. But they didn't have to wait much, a few minutes later Kazu and Kenta came following the Digimon King.

Takato greeted them only with a nod of his head and waited until everyone got inside the shed, he didn't want to be left alone with Rika ever again and for the cold glare he got form her, he could tell she was feeling the same.

Soon the tamers went to the portal, and the travel was like the last one, everyone fell painfully on the ground, standing up slowly they checked if they lost something on their fall. Takato was relieved to see that he didn't lose his bread.

"We have to be careful, we don't have our Digimon, if we see a Digimon that could cause us harm, it will be better to keep a safe distance from them" Henry said looking around them.

"Not to mention the pillars of light" Kenta said cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah that's something we don't need to forget" Henry commented, he noticed how quiet Takato and Rika were.

"Well, since I lived for a long time in here then I say that I be the leader" Ryo said smirking.

"Yes of course! Ryo has to be our leader; he will know to where lead us!" Kazu and Kenta said.

"Well…I think Takato should lead us after all, it was his idea to some here and he was the one to find the portal" Jeri said, Henry nodded his head in support.

"The goggle-head as our leader? I don't think so. I will be the leader" Ryo said not caring to hear anything else that Jeri or Henry had to say.

But before anyone could do anything, a pillar of light appeared not to fat from them, then started to advance towards them, but before they got far a Digimon appeared in front of them.

"It's a DarkTyrannomon. Is a champion his attack is 'Fire Blast'" Ryo said frowning, they weren't I any position to face a Digimon like this and much less with a light pillar chasing them.

"Run!" Kenta yelled and so everyone ran.

"Fire Blast!"

DarkTyrannomon threw his attack towards Takato. Takato fell to the floor as he hardly was able to avoid the attack, the ground trembled causing Rika to fall not to far from him, the rest of the Tamers tried to help them, a light pillar was heading their way but they couldn't get close to them, DarkTyrannomon was in the middle, he was about to attack them again when the light pillar fell upon Takato and Rika sending them away from their friends.

"Where did they go? I hope they be fine" "Worry about them later, we still have to deal with that Digimon" Kazu yelled trying to wake Jeri from her worried state. All of them ran away trying to save their own lives.

_Meanwhile….To Wherever It Is That The Pillar Took Takato And Rika………._

"Great, I'm stuck with the goggle-brain!" Rika said standing up and dusting herself.

Takato got up with great work, he rubbed his head noticing that he was bleeding, exasperated at what Rika said and their situation, he said "Well I not glad to be with you either! Now the worst kind of Digimon will come after us hoping to have a tamer like them to train them!!"

Rika couldn't stand it anymore and punched Takato on the face as hard as she could throwing him to the ground, then she walked away.

Seconds later Takato got up and rubbed his right cheek, his headache increasing and now his nose was bleeding too, he groaned and walked after Rika knowing it was best to remain together even if they both hated the idea.

After that, none of them say anything and just continued to walk, Takato was starting to feel a little dizzy but ignored that and continued to walk until he couldn't walk anymore and fell to the ground exhausted, but it was more that the dizziness got worse.

Turning to him, Rika saw him on the floor resting, though she hated to admit it, she had to stick with him, at least until she found Renamon, then she would leave him alone. So she walked towards him and stopped at a few steps away from him. Night fell and she started to lit a bonfire.

"And you say you are better than Ryo" Rika said now looking something to eat on her backpack.

Takato ignored her and slowly stood up, he took a handkerchief and cleaned the blood dripping from his nose and the wound in his head and then he took a piece of bread of his backpack and eat it slowly and ignoring Rika.

"I warn you, when I find Renamon you are on your own because I doubt your pathetic Digimon be still alive" Rika said with mockery.

"Well, if you think that of Guilmon then what could you wait from Renamon when Guilmon almost defeat her when he was just born" Takato replied not bothering it looking at her.

"What are you talking about? If that poor excuse of a bunny hadn't appeared to interrupt the fight, Renamon would have absorbed his data!" Rika yelled angrily.

"No, I don't think so, he was wining and he would have won on his own with out needing my help like your Digimon" Takato said still not looking at Rika.

"Shut up goggle-head!!" Rika continued to yell.

"Oh what a great comeback!" Takato said with sarcasm.

"Renamon wasn't fighting at her best because she felt pity for your pathetic excuse of a Digimon!" Rika said angrily.

"Yeah Rika, keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe that" Takato said remembering she said something similar to him.

"Is that why you are with Ryo now? So he can teach you how to be, as you called, the best tamer?" Takato said now glaring at her.

"What is it with you? What you keep bringing Ryo to this? Don't tell me you turned gay and now you like him and you are jealous of me for being with him?" Rika said with mockery.

"Even if I was that, I wouldn't take an interest in Ryo, only a complete idiot could get interest on him…oops I forgot YOU are with him, what makes you that?" Takato said letting all his anger out, not really meaning his words but he just couldn't let her win.

"How come you don't? If you say that only a complete idiot could like him, then why don't yo… This isn't about Ryo is it" Rika said now smirking, anger still evident in his eyes.

And again, Takato felt fear that she might discover his feelings, he just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"The poor little stupid goggle-head fell for me" Rika said, the only thing Takato could hear in her voice was mockery, and at that he felt his heart freeze.

"I wonder what could make you think that I ever love someone like you!! You got to be really stupid to even consider that thought!! I would I want to be with a stupid little goggle-head as weak as you!" Rika said almost laughing.

And at that, Takato couldn't think anything to say back and he felt again his hurt wining over the anger, and so, he just looked away from her, trying his best to not give up to hurt and even let her know how her words hurt him, he tried to forget them though they repeated over and over in his head. But there was something he wanted to say before falling in total silence.

"You are right, I'm very stupid and weak for falling for someone like you" and with that Takato looked away from her not waiting to see her reaction nor bothering in trying to hear her response.

He didn't know if she said something back, he didn't know how she reacted to his words and he didn't really care right now.

And that's how they got in this situation, that's how they got to give the 'Silent treatment' to each other, none of them fell sleep, they just waited to recover their energy and to the night in the Digimon World to be finished. A few minutes later, the night was over and Takato stood up and started to walk away not knowing if wait for Rika or not, but soon Rika was not too far behind him.

He still felt sick, his head was now spinning faster than before and he didn't even heard Rika's yelling at him, he just felt a sharp pain in the head and saw red all around him and then just darkness.

End Chapter 1.

Freak: Wow! I think that's the longest chapter we have written.

Aerisakura: We hope you have enjoyed reading it. Now please go on and review.

MMX2: Yeah, tell us what you think!

Logan: The next chapter won't be as long as this one….I think.

Terriermon: Anyway folks, go on and R&R!! Tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Real Or Just My Fantasy...

Not A Simple Kind Of Life

By: The Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with the second chapter. Sorry to take so long, this might sound repetitive but: the reasons why we haven't been able to write are not because we have been in a writer's block nor because we didn't want to finish our fics, as we said before, we'll finish each and every one of our fics, but it will take us time. Now we are in different schools and it's a lot more difficult for us to keep writing and there are many other reason, you might already know what are this other reasons. We can assure you that we'll do our best to finish each and every one of our fics.

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews, at the end we'll give you the personal thanks to all those of you who reviewed.

MMX2: But before continuing with this chapter, we want to give some explanations about the characters' behavior that some of you, made comments about.

-About Ryo being a jerk, well, most of you didn't complain but for the ones that did, we did explained why, if you recall we put a little note saying why he was being like that, but to make it clearer, Ryo knows about Takato's feelings and knows, as we also wrote on that little note, that Rika is more open with Takato, so the Digimon King has a lot of reasons to be nervous about and act like, as you put it, a jerk to discourage the goggle-head in any attempt on telling Rika what he feels. Truth we don't like Ryo but we didn't wrote that he behaved like that to make Rika realize what she feels for Takato, he just acts like that because he is insecure and as we put it, he has reasons to. Hope this is enough to explain to you why he acts like that, and if you read the NEW chapter of "Anything For A Friend" you will know that we can make Ryo be a good guy, and we might show it in here too, we'll have to wait to see, what results in your comments after this chapter.

-Now, about Takato being, as you also put it, a jerk about Rika being with Ryo and not being it when it was Jeri, again, we wrote that Takato didn't want to cry about "loosing" Rika so he gave in to the anger he felt at the way Ryo treated him (we already explained why is Ryo like that), as we wrote, he didn't want to cry in front of Rika, he was hurt and angered and he didn't want to feel hurt so he ignored his hurt and "hide" it behind anger, as Rika had done many times before during the show and during this fic, but that will be explained later. So, again, Takato behave like that because he didn't want to feel more pain, he had lost his best friend Guilmon a months ago then Jeri rejects him and then he starts to like Rika and is left alone again when Rika chooses Ryo, and then being insulted by Ryo because he got Rika, thing that didn't happened with Henry and you must remember that Henry is Takato's best human friend not like Ryo, Takato, as we said before, wouldn't give in to pain and just take any insult that came in his way as he usually does. Hope this explains it enough to you, though we are very glad that most of you liked they way we handled Takato's comebacks, but we felt that we needed to explain this.

-And at last, we did mention that Rika changed with time and thanks to Takato's help, so then why would she go back to her usual self or worst? Well, as we mention before, Rika hides her hurt behind acting, as you put it, bitchy. And why is she hurt? We think this is more clearer when she talks with Takato alone before they leave to the Digital World, Takato, who she considered to be her best friend and someone that would trust in her, went alone to look for the portal to the Digital World without asking for her help and not even taking her in count, she is hurt because Takato ignored her. Rika feels alone, she was stating to realize that she is not alone and that she doesn't need to hide her feelings about Renamon leaving to the Digital World, so with Renamon gone, she feels alone again and then she tried to relay on Takato (that's for this fic, some of you might not see it like this but that's the way we meant it to be) and then, again, in her perspective, is left alone when Takato ignores her to search for something that is so important to her and she goes back to her usual self and worse, she will treat him badly to hide what she truly feels and not show that she is hurt or that he could hurt her so much. Hope all this explanations be enough to you, we don't like that much to explain the why of their behavior until is really necessary or until the end when everything is solved, or simply leave it to the best of your criteria, but since some of you complained and didn't quite get what we meant to show, we though we had to explain to you this things, though it might had already ruin it to you (concerning Rika at least).

Logan: Well, now we continue with the fic and we hope that you enjoy it.

Terriermon: Long note from this writers…anyway, I was asked to tell you that, before continue reading, you must be warned that in this chapter, some or all characters will be a little or completely OOC and the why of this, you will figure it out later or maybe since the beginning of the chapter. The SF don't own Digimon now and they will never will but they like to dream they will some day.

_Flashes of speeches from Takato's memories_

**_Takato's mind speeches_**

Chapter 2: Is It Real Or Just My Fantasy?

_'Together with my goddess at last!_ It's like a dream….'-Karl, Shadow Madness.__

_'If everything's a dream, don't wake me' Cloud Strife, Final Fantasy VII._

Darkness was all that surrounded Takato, but silence wasn't. He could hear the wind blowing against the leaves of a tree. Nothing else but that was what he could hear. He did not remember where he was or what had happened to him but he felt…..calm. He felt very calm; he could feel himself taking a deep breath before he slowly opened his eyes. All he saw at first was a blinding light; he waited to be adjusted to the light. He took deep breaths enjoying the calm feeling, he had forgotten when was the last time he felt like this. His eyes adjusted to the light, the sunlight went through the leaves, large branches were above him, he found himself resting under the shade of a weeping willow three.

He closed his eyes again, not completely, just to continue seeing the branches above him being slightly swept and listening to the blowing wind, he enjoyed the calm he felt at that moment, he tried to remember how he got there but couldn't and so, he decided to ignore that and just rest and enjoy his moment of calm, a moment that didn't last as long as he had wanted as he heard faint footsteps coming his way.

The footsteps stooped a few steps away from him, he could feel someone staring at him and he waited for a few seconds for the person to leave or to speak, when none happened, he slowly, tiredly stood up and raised his head to look who interrupted his quiet time.

His breath caught in his throat, he felt his heart stop beating and waited a couple of seconds to start beating again faster than it ever had, his cheeks felt very hot and he blinked as if trying to probe if he was hallucinating or if what he saw was real. In front of him, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was smiling at him. Her red hair resting on her shoulders and her violet eyes shining with happiness as her eyes meet his. His state seemed to amuse her, her smile widening at his flushed cheeks. She playfully took her hands to her back as the wind blew slightly ruffling her lavender sundress as well as her shoulder length hair.

Gulping, Takato was finally able to speak, his voice cracking in nervousness, he quietly said "H-hi Ri-Rika"

She smirked slightly as she shook her head, again an amused expression adorned her face as she said "You goggle-head will never change"

Takato could not understand nor remember what was happening, he just stared at the girl in front of him not believing his eyes, Rika Nonaka was not only smiling at him but she was also wearing a dress.

"Now, stop staring at me like that and let's go. We are already late" Rika said lending her hand to him and waited for him to take her hand in his.

Trembling, Takato took her hand as slow as he could. She squeezed his hand softly and smiled at him again. Slowly, Takato cut the distance between them and before he continued walking, she stopped him resting her hand on his shoulder. Takato felt his heart start beating faster than before and it only increased his rate when her hand caressed his cheek and then, her soft lips brushed against his.

_                                                                               "I wonder what could make you think that I would ever love someone like you!!_

He could hear those words inside his head, and he instantly break the kiss. Blinking not understanding what had happened he waited, he waited for what he thought was coming, he waited for her to call him names, he waited for her to slap him or punch him or even kick him, but none came, nothing came. Confused he gathered all his courage to look at her eyes, he waited to see hate and disgust but again, none of that was there. In her eyes was what he had dreamed of finding, her eyes did not show angriness or disgust, her eyes did not tell him that she hated him. Her eyes held nothing but love for him. Her eyes help no hate or anger but love and happiness. Happiness he dreamed of giving her. This made his heart be at ease, but deep down his heart and in his mind….he thought and felt something very different.

**_              'This is not right'_**

Deep within him, he didn't felt at ease but all that was easily erased as her lips meet his again more deeply this time, as if she knew something worried him and wanted to vanish his worries as she had done so. Ignoring the voice deep in his heart and mind, he just enjoyed the feelings she woke in him and nothing else mattered to him anymore, he had what he had dreamed and whished for, he had finally won Rika's heart and right now he really didn't cared how that happened.

After a few more minutes, they finally broke apart and after they recovered their breath, Rika took Takato's hand in hers and said "Now goggles, we have to go, our friends are waiting"

Takato said nothing he was still to dazed to think straight and he just let himself be lead by Rika towards the park where the tamers usually meet.

"Hey love birds; did you have a quick one before coming here? Hehehehehe!" Terriermon laughed with his little paws rubbing his belly but stopped as soon as a shadow was covering him and instantly he knew what was coming, and he didn't have to wait long and now he had a big bump on his little head and Rika was smirking and at the same time she was giving him a murderous glare.

Henry felt sorry for his little buddy but there was nothing he could do, not unless he wanted to appear the next day dead in a abandoned parking lot, so he just did what everyone else did and turned away ignoring the pain of the little green fellow. Fearing the Digimon Queen, everyone kept their comments about the happy couple to themselves and quickly changed the subject.

Takato was still confused about what was happening, all the Digimon were here….but he felt that this shouldn't be this way, he couldn't quite explain it, but he felt that the Digimon shouldn't be here, he felt bad thinking that way but…but that was what he was feeling, the same feeling he had about being with Rika, it shouldn't be but it was and he couldn't really complain about it. He was immensely happy with Rika and much more with Guilmon here, he was happy to see his Digimon playing tag with Calumon.

"Hey Takato, how are things going on in the paradise with you and Rika!?" Ryo's voice brought Takato back from his thoughts. He turned to look at Ryo, who was now standing behind him patting him on the shoulder, he felt weird about this too, but being tired of this, Takato tried his best to erase any thought about it and simply limited to answer to Ryo "We are fine. Thank you for asking"

"That's good to hear. Hope things continue being that way between the two" Ryo said with a sincere smile to then leave the confused goggle-head blinking as he heard another voice in his head.

_                                                                                                                "You really thought Rika was going to chose you over me? Ha! Think again goggle-boy. And I don't think she will be talking to you later so….get lost"_

Takato shook his head to clear his thoughts; he again tried to put all those thoughts in the back of his head and the weird feeling he had he placed in the bottom of his heart and smiled at Rika when she turned to look at him, Rika smiled to and that was all what Takato needed to forget his worries.

Hours later, Takato and Rika where alone again, they were walking towards Rika's house, the Tamers had gone to their own homes and Renamon and Guilmon were somewhere playing, wanting to leave their Tamers alone.

They were walking hand in hand looking at the starry night. They were in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. That was until Rika spoke "Do you want to stay over diner Takato?"

"Ummm…thanks but…I think I have to go back home, thank you" Takato said again being nervous, which only made Rika laugh and kiss him on the check.

"You're still nervous around me Takato? We have been dating for months now, you should be used to it by now" Rika said and slapped Takato on the back of his head. Then she pulled him close to her and kissed again.

_                                                                                                                 "I wouldn't want to be with a stupid little goggle-head as weak as you!"_

Takato pushed that flashback or whatever it was in the back of his head to then just erase it, he had got to the conclusion that, even if this was nothing but a dream, it was ten thousand times better than reality, he was starting to realize that this wasn't real, but even if it wasn't real, he wanted to stay here, in this dream world and forget of the reality, after all, what would be waiting for him back there? Why would he want to go back? No one would be waiting for him back there. Rika, the real Rika hated him and would most probably be pleased having him gone. Guilmon was nowhere to be seen and most of the tamers wanted Ryo to be their leader, they didn't needed him anymore and most probably won't miss him, though those thoughts did affect him and made him sad, it only served to make him more decided to stay here…and forget everything else.

After they broke apart, Takato say his goodbyes, the same that Rika and then he waited for her to get inside her house and after she did, he started to walk home, a smile on his face, but he stopped in his walk when he felt a drop of water fell on his face, he turned to look at the sky, it seemed as if it was about to rain. He frowned a few minutes ago it was sunny and now it was about to rain. Takato felt another drop fell on his face. He shrugged and walked faster to his home.

_                                  "Please WAKE UP!!!! Takato…don't…leave…me…alone…please…"_

Takato heard a voice in his head say and the voice sounded so hurt and it was so familiar that made Takato feel very worried about it, but he didn't quite knew if it was real or if it was part of this illusionary world, he didn't knew if it was just another memory or…no, that other option wouldn't be true, who would be calling for him in the real world now…he decided to think about it later, for now he would just hurry home.

********************************

Rika saw Takato suddenly fall, she screamed his name and ran as fast as she could to him, she placed his head on her lap, he was bleeding from a wound on his head, it was probably from the fall, and she surely didn't make it easier to him when she punched him, now she felt very guilty. Now they were alone, she was alone, Takato was wounded and…she didn't know if he was going to make it. She didn't know if the rest of the Tamers had survived to the attack of that Digimon. She knew nothing and for the moment she didn't cared for anything else, she just stayed where she was, with Takato's head on her lap and she just hoped that they weren't attacked for any other Digimon.

It had been hours, Rika didn't exactly knew how much time had been now, but it seemed like an eternity to her, and still Takato didn't seemed to react, she was only getting more worried about him, she didn't even knew what to do, what must be done in situations like this, should she slap him and see if he wakes up? No, she didn't want to hit him again; it might only get him worse than it is already. She was starting to regret everything she said to him, she didn't even knew if she meant what she said…it probably didn't, she said a lot of things she doesn't mean when she is angry, but now it could be to late to regret it, she might never get the chance to tell Takato the truth...Takato was her best-human friend and she might never be able to tell him that. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realized when had she started to cry, she only did after seeing her tears falling on Takato's face, she rubbed her eyes trying to stop them from falling but it was near impossible, they wouldn't stop falling so Rika just let them fall.

It wasn't long after Rika started to cry that she whispered, not really knowing if she said it to herself or to Takato, but she said it anyway "Please WAKE UP!!!! Takato…don't….leave…me…alone…please…"

It was very difficult for her to say that, but she really hoped that Takato would wake up; it didn't matter to her anymore if he wanted to be her friend or not, now she only wanted him to wake up and be OK.

********************************

It was late after dinner, the rain hadn't stopped, it only got worse and Takato was now in his room trying to sleep. He had fell sleep for a very brief moment but instantly woke up after seeing himself in what it seemed to be the Digital World, he was unconscious and he had a wound on his head that seemed to be bleeding, what shocked him the most was that Rika had his head on her lap…she seemed to be crying and that disturbed him very much, he was so confused now, and he didn't know what to do.

He tossed on his bed again and again trying to take out of his mind that image, it didn't seemed real either, it simply couldn't be real, the real Rika hated him, she would rather die before being that close to him, that was why this "reality" was better, that's why he would stay here, and that was it. He had nothing to go back to. And with that thought in mind was how he managed to erase that estrange image from his head and it was then when he was able to sleep. Tomorrow would be another great day for him.

********************************

SF: Well, it was a shorter chapter, but we hope you had liked it, please leave your reviews about what you think of this chapter, we hope to get as many reviews as we got from the first chapter.

On the next chapter you will see what happened to the rest of the tamers, and Takato's condition continues to be the same, would Rika be able to wake the goggle-head up? You might not see the answer to that question on the next chapter but, we'll advance on it.

Alright, explanation time!! We'll explain some things that you might comment in your reviews: Rika's behavior in the "dream" world as well as the rest of the tamers, is what Takato would like it to be, after all is Takato's Dream World, Ryo is his friend, the others don't tease him except for Terriermon, who Takato can imagine it to be in any other way than that annoying little rabbit-dog he his. And Rika, well, if you noticed, she acted like her usual self around all the tamers, just a little bit less aggressive if you want to call it that. And she acted differently when she was alone with Takato, she even called him for his real name instead for the nickname, well, again, this OOC if you would like it to call it that, is just for that, because she is like Takato wishes her to be. And for the **real** Rika, she acted like that because, little by little she is letting out all those feelings she hides even from herself, those feelings she doesn't want to admit that exist within her, so…let's just said she exploded in a not so violent way. And for Takato, well…he is just heartbroken for what the **real Rika said, so he just wants to stay with the Rika of his dreams that treats him well and more importantly-he wants to stay with the Rika that loves him and where he has his best Digimon friend at his side. Hope this be enough explanation, if not…you can ask us either in your reviews or at our mail at:**

The_smashfriends@yahoo.com

And we'll try to answer you as soon as it be possible for us. Alright, now we go to the "Thank you" notes.

**Black: Sorry for the Ryo bashing, we are trying our best to stop it, we'll take in count your suggestion for future chapters. Thanks a lot for reviewing and for your comments. Hope you keep reading.**

**Woohooo: Thanks for the comments, sorry we couldn't update sooner, but we had a lot of troubles to do so. Hope you keep reading and thanks a lot for reviewing.**

**ARCHANGEMON: Thanks for reviewing and for your comments, it is a shame we take so long to update, we'll try our best to update sooner. We hope you keep reading our fics.**

**BackDown: Thanks a lot for the comments, we think that of Ryo too, but since many complains about the bashing, we might leave our comments about Ryo for omakes we make in the future. Well, we explained at the begging about Rika's behavior, thought we can too see her being like that, it's Rika hehehe!! And…well the Rika in the Dream World could be considered that "OOC wimp who just falls into Takato's arms" but is not the real Rika and…wait for the next chapters to see what happens. Hope you keep reading and thanks for reviewing.**

**Cyrox: Explanations were made at the begging of the chapter about everything you comment, we hope now you understand why we do it, we can write about Ryo being a good guy and not just a jerk, thanks for the comments, we are trying to change that, because we let our disliking of Ryo get the best of us and we write things like that, but in this fic, we already explained the why, and we'll do our best to correct Ryo's behavior in the future chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you keep reading, though we understand if you don't.**

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Thanks for the comments. Sorry we couldn't get it out sooner. Hope you keep reading though we take a lot to post, but we WILL post until the fic is done. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ejqHorseLady**: Thanks for the review, we hope you had liked this chapter as well and that you keep interested in our fic. And sorry for not updating soon, we'll try to solve that and be able to post sooner. Hope you keep reading.

**Disturbed One: Thanks you, we are glad to be back and hopefully we'll continue being here. Hehehehe!! Thanks a lot for your comments, we feel this is one of the best fics we have wrote, hopefully it will continue being good, to tell the truth we are worried that it we might screw it, but we'll try not to. We think that of Ryo too, but we can't really continue saying it because it ends being misunderstood, so we'll leave it just for the omakes we'll try to do in the future. Hope you keep reading and thanks a lot for reviewing.**

**Rukato86: Thanks for the comments, hope you liked this chapter too, and we are very sorry for not being able to update sooner. Hope you keep reading, we'll rty to post the next chapter sooner.**

**SuPeRfReAk** :Hey dude, like your name, hehehehe!! Thanks for the comment and hope you keep reading, we'll try to continue soon.

**Black RoseL Me: Thanks for reviewing and for the comments, we'll try our best to finish the next chapter sooner than it took us to finish this one and we hope you keep reading.**

**The Mad shoe: Hehehehe!!! Thanks for the comments and for reviewing, hope you think the same from this chapter, and we hope you keep reading.**

**Camille: Thanks a lot for your comments, we really appreciate it, sorry we couldn't post within the following days after we post the first chapter, but we had some troubles, not just the mentioned above but others as well that are more difficult to talk about. Thank you again for the comments and for reviewing, and we will take in count what you say, even if we don't get enough reviews we'll finish the fics but it will take a lot longer. Keep reading and hope you tell us what you think of this chapter.**

**Darkness: Sorry for taking so long, now that we post the second chapter, you know a little more about what happened, though we still leave you in a little of suspense. Thanks for reviewing and for the comments. Hope you keep reading.**

**X: Here is the next chapter, hope you keep reading and thanks for reviewing.**

**Kai Comsi: Thanks a lot for reviewing and for the comments. Hope you like this chapter too and that you keep reading.**

**Thalian: Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks a lot for reviewing and for the comments. Hope you keep reading. And sorry for taking so long to show you what happens next, we'll try not to do it for the next chapter.**

**Someone: Thanks a lot for your comments, we hope our fic continue being like that, though we might not, in that case sorry, but we tried. Hope you keep reading and thank for reviewing.**

**CelestialMortal: Thanks a lot for your comments and for reviewing, we hope you liked this chapter too, we like cliffhanger-to write them not to read them….though we hadn't had that much time to read anyway…Well, we hope you keep reading and we promise to try to get the next chapter faster.**

**ShadowSaber: Sorry for taking so long! But now the second chapter is here, we hope you had liked it and that you keep reading. We will do our best to post sooner. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Jubei****-chan: Thanks for your comments, hope you like this chapter too. We'll finish the story, we'll try it to finish it soon. Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading.**

**Tamer of Light: Thanks for your comments. Rukato FOREVER!! Hehehehe!! Hope you keep reading and thanks for reviewing. We'll try to update sooner.**

**Jolly B: Thanks for your comments. We'll try to update really soon, we already have some things planed to what to do next. Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading.**

SF: Whoa!! That's a lot of reviews for one chapter!! We've never been so lucky…or wrote something that was liked this much!! Thanks to all of you who bothered in review and thanks too to all those of you who read the fic. We really appreciate it. We hope ALL of you to keep reading and we hope you leave us a REVIEW!!! See ya soon!!

Oh, and if someone felt offended by the explanation before the chapter started, we are sorry, we didn't meant to offend you, we just wanted to clarify those things that some of you made comment about. It was also to defend ourselves but it never was with the intention of insulting you, though we don't think we are that powerful like to make someone feel hurt about what we said…but if we did, sorry again.


End file.
